A Fairy Tail Christmas
by ijustcanteven
Summary: Christmas time has come. But something is wrong in Magnolia. Lucy is continuously saddened by the weather and with Natsu's strange behavior around her will it even be a good Christmas? Nalu. Christmas fic. One Shot. Just for fun. I own nothing.


**I meant to get this out before Christmas... oops... I started it around the beginning of December so it would be done and published before buuuuut at least it's out before 2017! Anyway. Enjoy! I'm sorry for bad spelling. Bad grammar and any inconsistencies. Also, this is mostly in Lucy's POV. Review!**

Lucy came bouncing into the Guild with Pleu right behind her. She looked around for her friends and team while she took off her jacket and scarf and put them on the hanger. Levy and Wendy waved over to her. They were all at the same table, good, that meant that she wouldn't have to hop back and forth between tables.

Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy sat on the far side of the table while Natsu, Gray, and Erza sat on the other. She decided to sit between Natsu and Gray. If Lucy made the mistake of making Erza lose her strawberry shortcake she wouldn't need to worry where she would sit. She'd have her permanent seat with wheels.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy chirped walking to the table. Natsu who was previously smiling looked up at her and frowned. Lucy only saw the frown, but she could have sworn that he blushed before turning away.

"Hey, Lucy!" Everyone but Natsu greeted her back.

"I can't wait till it gets warm again," She said standing behind Natsu and Gray. Everyone looked up to her as she spoke, but Natsu looked at his feet.

"I thought you loved winter Lucy," Wendy said.

"I do, when it snows, then everything is beautiful and covered in white. Until then the world is dark and gloomy," She sighed. "Where's the fun in that. And it's bitter cold."

Gray shrugged, already without a shirt. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Everyone rolled their eyes, except Natsu.

"Here, let's make room for Lucy to join us. Natsu, Gray, scoot over for her."

"No need, I'm gonna go sit over at the bar," Natsu said getting up, avoiding eye contact with Lucy.

"But ya were just telling us about how you defeated-" Gajeel said.

"Yeah, well now I'm not," Natsu said walking away without another word.

They all watched him walk away as Lucy sat down. "What's his problem."

"You," Gajeel said.

"WHAT?"

"Gajeel," Levy scolded. "It isn't you don't listen to him."

"Well, he did start to act like a little-"

"Langue, Gajeel," Carla scolded.

"Like a little... Lucy when you first showed up, before he was telling us a story and enjoying himself." Gajeel shrugged.

"HEY DID YOU JUST CALL ME A LITTLE BIT-"

"Language!"

Lucy steamed. "Whatever, so what are we all doing for Christmas?"

"We have a Guild party the afternoon of," Erza said directly. "After that, we are all meeting at your house for dinner and presents."

Lucy looked on exasperated. "When did we decide to have it at my place, and why was I not told about it until a week before?"

Erza looked at Lucy. "Earlier today, and we knew you would throw a fit if you were here, so we decided it without you."

"Why my place?!"

"We like it," Gray smiled. "It's homey."

"Juvia can make her home homey too if it pleases Gray sama," Juvia said popping up from under the table.

"GYA!"

Every caught their breath.

"I thought I told you to stop hiding under tables!" Gajeel and Gray scolded.

"Juvia will do anything she needs to find out what Gray sama wants, and to find a way to beat her romantic rival, Lucy!" She turned to Lucy angrily. "STAY AWAY FROM JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA!"

Lucy held up her hands and got up from the table. "Alright, I'm going to get a drink at the bar."

She walked away to Juvia attacking Gray with hearts all around her head.

"One water please Mira," Lucy said leaning on the bar next to Natsu, who still refused to look at her.

Lucy smiled, Natsu was probably just in a bad mood. "Hey Natsu, wanna take a quick job before Christmas?"

"No." was his short reply.

Lucy deflated. "Oh... So what was the story you were telling everyone before I got here?"

"You know it."

"Okay? So which one?" She asked again.

"The one where I defeated the guy who pretended to be me," He said colder than Gray's Ice-Make Magic.

"Oh!" Lucy smiled. "That's when we first met, and you saved me!"

"Yeah."

"Why were you telling that story," Lucy asked. "Thanks, Mira."

Mira handed Lucy her water and went back to the back of the bar.

"I don't know. Felt like it. Gajeel and I were trading stories." The entire conversation he hadn't looked at her.

"That's good that you're getting along better," Lucy smiled sitting down next to him.

Natus fidgeted.

"Natsu, are you alright? Did I-" She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. He almost fell out of his seat trying to get away from her.

"I'm going home."

"But-"

"Tell Happy if he manages to pry himself away from Carla for long enough that's where I went." And with that, he was out of the Guild.

Lucy sadly walked back to the table.

"What'd you do to piss him off?" Gajeel asked.

"Shut up," Lucy hissed.

~~~

The next day went uneventfully. Lucy went shopping for presents and started the menu for the Christmas dinner that she was being forced to host. When dinner time came, she got her jacket and scarf and started for the Guild, far too tired to cook.

On her way, she decided to stop by Natsu's to see if he was there and wanted to eat. She knocked on the door and waited.

There were a scuffling sound and he cracked open the door.

"Lucy?" He asked clearly shocked.

"Yeah! I was on my way to the Guild for dinner and was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

He blinked, thoroughly taken aback. "Um..." He said snapping out of it. "No, I already ate, just got back. Thanks."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks." With that, he closed the door, and she heard the sound of the lock.

Lucy blinked. He never said no to eating, and if he had already eaten would have gone back with her just to hang out. He had in the past. What was happening?

"Hey, Mira?" Lucy asked sitting at the bar. "Did Natsu eat in here earlier?"

"Hmmm no he hasn't been here all day," She shook her head and smiled. "Why?"

"No reason," She sighed. "Just wondering."

~~~

The next day, Lucy went grocery shopping. The meal she planned was going to be amazing, especially when she called a Spirit or two to help her. Loke was supposed to be a good cook, at least when he was human.

On her way home, she knocked again on Natsu's door. Again a shovel and shocked Natsu.

"What do you want now?"

"I brought you some tea," She said.

"Why?"

"You haven't been yourself. I don't know if you're sick, or you just don't like the cold, but I thought tea would help." She blushed.

Natsu blushed as well and took the tea. "Uh, thanks."

"You're coming to my place right?" She asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Natsu blushed deeper. "W-when?"

"On Christmas, after the party at the Guild. I'm holding dinner for us, and I'm betting most everyone is going to spend the night."

"S-spend the night? At your place?" Natsu was the color of Erza's hair.

"Like you haven't' broken in and done just that before?" She laughed. "You have to; I have your gift already."

"You got me a gift?"

"Yup." she beamed.

"But-"

"And I won't tell you what it is, so you have to go to the party then my place. Deal?" She smiled.

"Uh, sure."

"I have to get the food home now, see you later Natsu!" She smiled as she walked away.

~~~~

The next day, no one saw him. In fact, no one saw Natsu again till Christmas day.

"Natsu?" Erza asked as she, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy walked to the Guild together. "Where have you been?"

"Busy," He smiled big as he joined them. "How're you guys?"

"Excited!" Wendy said bouncing slightly.

"Guys!" Lucy yelled running after them to catch up. "Wait up!"

They all stopped, Natsu was the only one who didn't smile at her, instead deciding to blush.

"I saw you guys pass my window and finished getting ready as fast as I could, are you ready to party?" She smiled.

"YEAH!"

"Child."

"I mean, yes. I'm looking forward to the party," Wendy smiled.

Erza and Gray eventually made it to the front of the group, walking in silent as Juvia floated behind Gray.

Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy walked in the middle talking about the plans for the night.

Leaving Natsu and Lucy to carry up the back. Lucy looked up at the sky as they walked and pouted. Natsu who was watching her, noticed.

"Whats wrong?"

"I wish it would snow. My mom and I loved to play in it when I was younger, and she was..." Lucy trailed off and looked back at Natsu, the tears in her eyes betraying her broad smile. "She always loved the snow. I just... I just miss her. It'd be better if it snowed." She sighed and turned the collar of her jacket up.

Natsu stared at her, not sure what to do. "I..."

Lucy began to shiver.

"You're cold," Natsu stated.

"I'm all right, I was just in such a hurry to catch up with you that I forget my scarf." she shrugged as she shivered. "I'm all right."

Natsu sighed. The next thing Lucy thought she was being strangled. When she blinked and looked down, Natsu's scarf was put carefully around her neck, warm and smelling of him.

"Natsu," She reached out to touch his arm only to have him flinch out of the way.

"I don't want ya getting sick is all."

"Thank-" before she had a chance to finish he had pushed his way through the other two layers and was practically running to the Guild house.

Everyone stopped and looked back at Lucy who stood there shocked.

"Is that Natsu's scarf?" Gray asked.

"He never takes that off. Let alone lets someone wear it." Erza said.

"Did you take if from him?" Levy asked.

"N-no. I said I was cold and he put it on me." Lucy blushed.

"He liiiiiiiiiikes you!" Happy sang.

"SHUT UP CAT!"

~~~

Once at the party, everyone separated, occasionally coming back together, but mostly talking with those they don't normally.

Natsu stood by himself sipping a small glass of wine in his formal wear. Lucy walked up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder as she walked in front of him. "Thank you."

Natsu blinked. "For what?"

"Lending me your scarf. You ran off before I could thank you so, thank you." She smiled at him.

Natsu blushed and smiled back. "It's no big deal. I just don't want you getting sick is all."

"Still, thank you." She took it off of her shoulders and gently wrapped it around his, making him blush even deeper.

"Y-" He cleared his throat as she stepped away. "You look beautiful."

She smiled down at her simple black dress. "Thanks, Erza helped me pick it out."

"Well, it looks great on you!" He said over energetically.

Lucy laughed. "Thank you, again. Do you wanna go get another glass of wine?" She said motioning to his now empty one.

"I think I should have water."

"I want one too, let's go," She said leading him to the bar. They got two glasses of water.

"Whose shots are those?" Lucy asked looking at the shots on the table.

"Mine," Cana said. "Here, you two keep some." With that, she laughed and walked away.

"I think I'll pass," They said both at the same time. They moved to try and get away from the bar only to be stopped by an invisible field.

"What?"

"Ohhh guys looks like the mistletoe has claimed another victim. You two have to kiss to get out!" Mira yelled happy that one of her OTP's was going to be cannon.

"Let us out." Natsu gritted out.

"Even if we wanted to, which we don't, we can't. The only way out is to kiss." Cana explained. "MAKE OUT TO GET OUT"

The Guild began chanting for them to kiss. Lucy looked at him and blushed, clearly not going to make the first move.

Natsu took the shot Cana left them downed it. Then the second one.

"Natsu?"

Natsu took hold of Lucy's shoulders and pulled her in for a hard, deep kiss.

The entire Guild went still, expecting them to either be sober or smart enough to kiss on the cheek or hand and count it a good day. But that?

Mira fainted.

What seemed like a few hours later Natsu let go a Lucy, both of them redder than Erza's hair.

Natsu grabbed his water and walked away, the glass beginning to boil in his hand.

~~~

Natsu actively avoided his friends for the rest of the night. He was going a pretty good job at it too until Lucy popped up out of nowhere.

"Natsu-"

"WE HAD TO GET OUT SOMEHOW!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah... I know..." She said holding up her arms sweating his sudden freakout. "We're going to my house now for presents and dinner."

"Oh..." Natsu nodded and stood up following then to her house.

On the walk back to Lucy's home the girl walked together and the boys behind them.

"God, those mistletoes were everywhere, Mira had way too much fun tonight. Juvia got me like ten times." Gray pouted.

"Levy got me twice," Gajeel grunted.

"Are you sure it wasn't you who got her?" Gray asked.

"Shut up Ice Man."

"Anyway, I don't think any of the traps made Mira happier then Natsu and Lucy's." Gray taunted.

"Shut it stripper," Natsu snapped.

Ahead of them, the girls were walking by the river. Lucy had gotten up on the very side and was walking in a straight line.

"Careful Lucy," Natsu called watching her. "You're gonna fall in."

Lucy spun around happily with a smile beginning to walk backward. "I'm all right."

With that, Happy joyfully laid his tail behind Lucy's feet. "Ops," He said sweetly.

Lucy yelped and went falling backward. "Ow!" She rolled to her side and rubbed her sore bottom. "Wait... The river is frozen!"

Everyone rushed over to her and smiled seeing that the river was solid ice.

"Do you all remember when we were kids?" Erza asked. "We would skate across the river for hours until-"

"Until Gramps would have to come out and chase us back in so we wouldn't get sick," Gray added.

"But he'd just end up playing with us." Natsu finished. He stepped on the ice and helped Lucy up.

"We should all skate back to Lucy's!" Levy smiled stepping onto the ice. Gajeel sighed following her.

"We don't have skates," Juvia pointed out.

Erza rolled her eyes, requipping into her Ice Ballerina suit. "Speak for yourself."

"Ice Make: Skates!" Gray yelled, like that, everyone had their skates frozen to their feet.

Gajeel immediately fell on his back.

"Awe, here Gajeel, let me help you," Levy said helping him up. He held onto her head as they skated forward. "Meet you guys there!"

Erza held her hand out to a wobbling Wendy. "Here, let me help you," Erza stood behind her pushing her carefully and instructing her on what to do.

Juvia quickly kicked the skates off of her feet. "Those almost froze to Juvia's feet."

Gray sighed holding out his hand. "Come on Juvia, let's go."

Juvia smiled and clung to the arm he offered. "Juvia would be happy too!"

Natsu watched the other skated off. They wouldn't get too far; he was the only one besides Lucy who had a key... but then again it was them. He looked over and saw Lucy falling to her hands and knees.

He went over to her and offered a hand to help her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she laughed getting up. She clung to both of Natsu's forearms shaking on her legs while she tried to find balance. "My dad got me lessons for this when I was younger, they never stuck."

Natsu smiled. "We would spend all winter skating on the river. I never really used the skates like the others," They both looked down at his feet wearing nothing but his dress shoes with steam coming up from underneath. "As long as I don't stand in one spot for too long, I'm good."

"What happens if you do stand still?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smiled broadly, "I fall through the ice, happened a few times when I was little and we played freeze tag here."

Lucy looked down at the steam from his feet. "Then maybe we should get moving!"

Natsu tried to let go of her hands, but she held tight. He sighed and started skating backward, dragging her along the ice.

"I didn't think that the first time I went skating I'd be in formal wear," She said staring at her feet.

"Don't look down," Natsu said. "You'll end up runnin' into something or falling."

Lucy gulped and looked up. "Okay." After a minute of him pulling her across the ice, she shivered. "It's freezing."

"Well, Lucy, it is ice."

"Whatever, we just need to hurry to get there before they break down my door." Lucy shivered. "Again."

Natsu grinned from ear to ear. "So you want us to get there fast?"

Lucy shivered again. "Y-yeah."

Natsu smirked, although he had been feeling awkward around her recently for what he thought was an apparent reason, he would never give up the chance to mess his Lucy. He bent down, and in a second he was holding her like a bride.

"GAH!" Lucy yelled throwing her arms around his neck. "What are you doing!"

"You said you wanted to get there fast that's the plan. Besides, your cold and I'm warm," Natsu looked down at her and lowered her in his arms, turning to face the opposite direction of her apartment. "Just hang on, and we'll be there in a second!"

"Natsu what are you going to-"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

With that, they went screaming to her place. Well, Lucy was crying, Natsu was laughing.

~~~

Once safe in her apartment the party that they were having took off in full swing. Everyone had planned on staying the night, however, when Carla found out that Lucy had a cupboard full of alcohol, it was decided that she and Wendy would leave soon after presents.

"Lucy!" Erza smiled opening her gift. "A book on armor and its history, how thoughtful thank you!"

Weeks ago they all decided that they would all stick to a secret Santa type of present giving. However, small gifts such as candy were welcomed to be given to everyone else.

Natsu got Gray a belt. Gray got Lucy a new bookcase, which he promised to build for her later that week. Lucy got Erza a book on armor and its history. Erza got Wendy new barrettes for her hair, which when taken out became throwing knives. Wendy got Juvia a pet fish, which Juvia quickly named Gray. Juvia got Gajeel two thick iron bars. Gajeel sculpted a middle finger out of iron for Natsu. Gajeel got Levy ten new books that she wanted, and the exceeds all exchanged fish.

"I'm gonna get more juice, anyone else want some?" Lucy asked standing up and making her way to the kitchen. After getting a choir of "me's," she decided she should just bring back the pitcher.

"I'll help you," Natsu said standing up from the floor and walking over to her.

She smiled and went into her kitchen with him behind her. As she was getting the pitcher out, he cleared his voice. "So I kinda made you something-"

"You did? How funny I made you something too!" Lucy smiled and pulled him by his arm to her room. As they passed the people in the living room, Gajeel and Gray smirked, giving Natsu a thumbs up.

Lucy pulled him inside her room and closed the door.

Natsu began to panic. What did she make him and why did they need to be in her bedroom with the door locked?

"Close your eyes!" Lucy ordered. Another bad sign as far as he was concerned.

He followed her order, hoping that his hands would cover some of his blush. There was shuffling then she came to stand close in front of him.

"Okay, I couldn't figure out what to get you then I remembered when we first met. You said you were looking for Igneel and-"

At the mention of his father's name Natsu uncovered his eyes to find Lucy's red face holding out an equally red stuffed dragon. "Keep in mind I've never seen him and had to make if off of what you and Happy have told me about him, and I haven't made a stuffed animal like this and I know we haven't found him yet, but I thought you might like this. Which, now that I'm giving it to you I believe that it's incredibly childish, slightly offensive and very, very stupid on my part, so let's just forget this happened and I'll make you dinner for a month instead deal?"

Natsu blinked taking the dragon from her hands as she spoke. It wasn't a perfect replica of him, but it was pretty damn close. Natsu smiled and hugged her tightly as she finished her rant. "Thank you, this is perfect! I love it. And you actually did an excellent job it look exactly like him."

Lucy relaxed and smiled hugging him back. "I'm glad you like it."

He let go of her grabbing her hand and pulling her to the side of the bed so they could each sit on the edge. "Now it's time for my gift to you!"

Lucy blushed. "Oh, Natsu, you didn't need to get me a gift."

He blinked. "I didn't, I made it. And if I didn't need to why did you make me one?"

Lucy blushed. "Well, I... I just thought... And you and I are so close..." She stuttered growing redder while he smirked at her. "Because I do what I want!"

Natsu smiled. "So can I so I made you a key!"

"A what?" She asked smiling.

Natsu pulled out a long black box from his scarf and handed it to her. When she opened it, him watching her excitedly like a puppy dog, she saw a golden key made in the style of her Celestial Gate Keys made her automatically gasp. "Natsu, it's beautiful!"

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his neck. "I spent most of this week making it, sorry I wasn't around much."

"You actually made this?" She asked in awe as she held it up to her face. Where the symbol of the spirit would normally be was bright red fire. "Natsu is there a fire in this?!"

"Yeah, the spell took a few days to work out. It's an eternal flame. It'll keep burning forever, plus it makes the key warm. I worked the spell out so that the closer I am to it the warmer it gets."

"Is that why the box is singed, and my fingers are burning?" Lucy asked still holding it. Natsu took it from her hand and put it back in the box.

"Yeah, now, whenever you need me to come save you or hangout you can just summon me!" He beamed at her.

Lucy smiled slightly. "Natsu, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me... but you know it can't really do that right?"

"I know..." He blushed. "But at least now you'll know when I'm getting closer to saving you!"

Lucy smiled and laughed, pulling him for another hug. "Thank you, Natsu."

"I'm not done yet!" He smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her out the window with him.

"NATSU WE CAN GO OUT THE DOOR!"

They landed as snowflakes landed around them. "Natsu! Do you need to drag me out my window? I have a door we could have used and what are we doing out here it's freezing, and my shoes are wet now and-"

Natsu pulled her close to him in a tight hug as the snow accumulated. "I'm sorry I brushed you off so much this week and ignored you and-"

"Was rude to me."

"Yes, and was rude to you." He nodded. "It's just, I really really like you and when I realized that I forgot how to act around you. Then you said you had already got me your gift and I hadn't even started yours yet, and so I panicked. Then when I saw you tonight for the first time in almost a week you looked so amazing, and all the nerves came back, and I forgot how to act again. I'm sorry."

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, her face forcible buried in his neck.

"Yeah?"

"You like me?"

"Y-yeah? Is that a problem?"

"No, I like you too."

"You mean," Natsu had to clarify. "Like, like?"

"Yes like like."

"I don't think you get it. I mean like you wanna kiss me and hold my hand and that other embarrassing couple stuff."

Lucy was blushing so furiously he felt how warm her face was on his neck. "Yes."

"Oh... you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?"

"Do you actually want to do all that stuff with me too?"

"Oh hell yeah."

"Oh... okay..."

They stood there like that for a second, both too awkward to really let go of one another and face what was just said. Slowly Natsu lessened his hold on her and pulled her back, looking down into her eyes and him into hers. He leaned down close to her, his nose brushing hers, both of their eyes half lidded.

"So does that mean I can do that now?"

"I-it depends on what you want to do," Lucy answered.

"Hold your hand?"

"Uh-huh. You can if I can hold yours."

"In public?"

"Where else?"

"Can I... take you on a date?"

"I'd love that."

"Can I call you my girlfriend?"

"Only if I can call you my boyfriend."

"Can I... can I kiss you?"

"I really wish you would."

With that, Natsu closed the small distance between their lips, both of them soon in heaven. It was nothing like the hard, quick and embarrassed one from earlier in the night. This one was soft, tentative and above all sweet.

When they finally pulled apart a couple of minutes later, they gazed again at each other. "Wow..."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "Wow... but you still haven't noticed your second gift."

"I thought you were my second gift." Lucy smiled.

Natsu smiled back from ear to ear. "Okay, your third gift then."

He stood back from her as she finally noticed the accumulating snow. She gasped and looked around tears springing to her eyes.

"I talked to Gray and Juvia a few days ago. Said how much you love snow and all that and the two of them were more than willing to try and make it snow for you. It turns out they did it." He smiled. "I wanted you to have a good Christmas."

"Natsu," Lucy breathed flinging herself at him. "This is the best Christmas ever, better than I could have even dreamed!" She smiled up at him, her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"Only the best for my girl!" Natsu smiled. "Can I get two months of you making me dinner?"

Lucy quickly shut him up with another kiss.

Above them, a window in her apartment opened. "Ah, guys look it's snowing!" Wendy called. "Oh, and Natsu and Lucy are kissing!" She blushed.

The window was quickly crammed with everyone's heads sticking out of it.

"Gray-sama! We did it! We made it snow!"

"I knew the ash for brains liked her."

"I sure do feel sorry for Bunny Girl, getting stuck with that moron."

"Awe its so romantic! Just like in the books!"

"It is rather cute. Still, they catch get a cold out there."

"And stop kissing in the middle of the street. How improper."

"Ha, I won the bet Gajeel, pay up!"

But Lucy and Natsu heard none of it. They were too lost in the kiss.

"They liiiiike each other!"


End file.
